Jam Sepuluh Lewat Sepuluh
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Tuhan, pertemukan aku dengannya pada jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh. Tuhan, terimakasih telah mempertemukannya untukku pada jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh. A present fic for Ry0kiku. UKEsp. Warning inside. RnR please?


**Eka's Headnote :** Ah, betapa kepalaku hampir botak memikirkan fic dengan pairing UKEsp, pairing yang menurut saya agak 'ajaib'. Masalahnya, Spain dan England itu sama-sama 'uke' akut! *dijejelin scone+tomat* Btw, fic ini adalah sebuah _birthday's fic_ buat **Ry0Kiku** yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 27. Happy birthday, my dear! *tebar bunga carnation* Saya sengaja memakai pair UKEsp karena ini (salah satu) OTP Kiku-san. Semoga fic ini bisa memuaskanmu, Kiku-san... ^^

**Genre : poetry, slight hurt and angst. **

**Warning : Shonen-ai, (maybe) OOC, tidak berima (saya gak bisa bikin puisi berima, hiks!), typo, timeline ngaco, semi historical (or... semi AU? *plak*), gaje, dsb. Di sini menggunakan England's POV. Jika ada "blablabla." bercetak miring, itu dialog England. Jika tidak bercetak miring, itu dialog selain England. Kalimat bercetak miring adalah isi hati/pikiran England. **

* * *

Tuhan, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh tepat

Sepuluh menit lagi, ia akan datang.

Cikal bakal penakhluk dunia dari Iberia Peninsula dengan sejuta pesona di setiap sudut pandang

Calon penguasa besar yang datang dari seberang lautan.

**.**

"_Dia akan datang?"_

Setangkai _carnation _dipaksa mengugurkan merah mahkotanya

Datang... tidak datang... datang... tidak datang...

Penuh kebimbangan, waktu berguguran seirama dengan gugurnya mahkota bunga merah darah

"_Kumohon, datanglah..." _

**.**

Tik, tok, tik, tok

Detik jam itu menggema dalam otakku! Mengganggu saja!

Zamrudku menatap gusar jam air di depan, sang air mengalir untuk melarikan tiga jarum jam

Sang jarum mungil yang sudah tergeletak pasrah di angka sepuluh,

...dan jarum panjang yang hampir mencium angka dua

Kemudian zamrud milikku tak lagi bertukar pandang pada si jam,

Sebuah pandangan cemas kulemparkan pada seberang lautan sana.

"_Hispania..."_

_Tuhan, pertemukan aku dengannya pada jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh.

* * *

_

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Jam Sepuluh Lewat Sepuluh (c) Eka Kuchiki**

**#

* * *

**

"_Benarkah?"_

Wajah kaku yang membuatku terperanjat

Wajah kaku milik majikanku—Ratu _British Empire_—sudah jelas apa tujuannya

"Lenyapkan dia!"

Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada obyek yang berhasil membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak

Dia—Spain?

**.**

"_Tapi—kenapa harus dia?"_

"Karena dialah penghalang utama bagi kita untuk menjadi penguasa!"

Diam, waktu hanya menertawakanku—

...lebih tepatnya menertawakan dilemaku seakan ini lelucon yang pantas ditertawakan

_Kumohon, kuatkan hatiku!_

**.**

Jam sepuluh, aku masih berdiri di sini

Masih berharap perubahan mengetuk hati majikanku

Satu... dua... tiga...

"Mengapa kau tidak cepat bergerak?"

Ternyata takdir sudah bertitah demikian padaku.

**.**

"_Perintah Yang Mulia akan hamba laksanakan."_

Akhirnya aku meraih tangan mulus itu dan menyentuhnya ragu-ragu dengan bibirku

Diiringi sesal dan sesak di dada

_Maaf, Spain..._

Tepat pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh, aku menjilat ludahku sendiri

_Tuhan, apakah tidak ada pilihan lain untukku?_

* * *

Darah. Lautan merah melapisi seluruh dek armada kapal _Reino de Espa__ñ__a_

Luka. Goresan dan tusukan mulai menusuk daging milik roh bernyawa

Bunyi pedang saling bersahutan seperti bercengkrama dengan maut

Mata zamrud, kulit berwarna kayu, garis wajah sempurna dengan rambut ikal eksotis

Sebuah _masterpiece_ Tuhan yang begitu sempurna pahatannya

_Tuhan, memang kau pertemukan aku dengannya_

_Hanya saja... bukan ini waktu yang tepat._

**.**

"Inglaterra..."

Suaranya... desahan nafasnya... gerakan bibirnya...

Namaku dilafalkan dengan nada menggoda, tetapi tersirat didalamnya kekejaman—

...dan sarat akan kebencian

Sialan, kau! Jangan mendesah seperti itu!

Tahan emosi, aku masih terdiam,

"Kau—tak akan bisa menghentikanku!"

...sampai kau menyatakan perlawanan untuk diriku, sang Britania Raya

_Tuhan, apa ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh?_

**.**

Aku sudah tidak tahan!

Kurengkuh paksa tubuhnya,

Mengunci bibirnya, kubiarkan daging tanpa tulang berdebat di dalam mulutnya

Nafsu yang makin memuncak untuk menguasai hak milik tubuhnya.

Sampai ia mendorong paksa tubuhku,

...melayangkan kepalan tangannya untuk melumat wajahku,

...dan menorehkan luka sejarum di bibir, tetapi memancarkan berliter-liter darah

—di dalam hatiku

**. **

"Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, Inglaterra!"

Dia merajamku dengan kata-kata, begitu menyesakkan hingga aku kehabisan nafas

Dia... benar-benar membenciku...

_Tuhan, hukum saja aku!_

_Aku sudah putus asa pada jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh_

_Cabut saja nyawaku sekarang!_

* * *

Masih berlanjut dengan permainan pedang, kekuasaannya sudah berada di dalam genggamanku

Tubuh kecoklatan itu masih berbalut merah jubah dengan bercak senada beraroma metalik

Nada penuh kebencian, jijik, serta muak senantiasa dihujamkan kepadaku—

...dengan sebuah prolog berupa pertanyaan singkat

"Mengapa kau menciumku?"

Spain, bodoh! Keterlaluan kau! Buka matamu!

Satu-satunya dasar atas semua ini hanya satu,

"_Aku... mencintaimu, Spain!"_

_...Telan saja aku, wahai bumi!_

**.**

Jam-jam masih berdetik, mengingatkanku pada konsistensi waktu.

Mata hijau itu tak menampakkan sorot apapun kecuali bara api dendam

Melengkungkan merah muda ke atas, tanda eksistensi amarah memuncak

"Aku membencimu, Inglaterra!"

Lidahnya begitu fasih mengucapkan kata berpedang itu,

Dan pedangnya sudah menembus jantungku, mengoyakkannya menjadi serpihan kecil

_Tuhan, mengapa aku harus kehilangan jiwa pada jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh?_

**.**

Di tengah sayatan pedang, kulit daging menyembul dengan paksa

Darah menggenangi kayu-kayu dek kapal dan memucatkan kulit coklat itu

Nyaris sekarat, dia hampir merangkul kematian

Mata hijaunya tertutup kelopak, tapi dadanya masih naik turun

Masih bisa kurasakan kerja denyut nadi di balik kulit coklat itu.

_Sudah lewat jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh_

_Ini akhir pertemuan kita._

**.**

Dia membenciku,

_Tuhan, bunuh saja aku sekarang..._

Pedangku masih ragu untuk menembus jantungnya

Sebuah ironi di balik pernyataan cintaku dengan pernyataan bencinya—

...menertawakanku tanpa ada rasa belas kasihan.

**.**

Pedang berlumuran darah milikku akhirnya telah bersua dengan pelindungnya

Tak sanggup untuk membunuhnya, dan tak sanggup untuk menyembuhkannya

"_Maaf."_

Aku hanya bisa tinggalkan kau di sini, meski aku harus membayar mahal

Bukan dengan uang, tetapi dengan perasaanku

_Selamat tinggal, Spain_

_Semoga kita bertemu lagi di jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh._

* * *

Hari... minggu... bulan... tahun... abad...

Berlalu seiring dengan detak jantung

Masih seperti dulu, aku masih menantinya

Masih dengan setangkai _carnation_, dengan menggugurkan kelopak merah darah itu

Membiarkan kumpulan kelopak itu berdansa bersama udara—

...menantikan kedatangannya.

.

_Tuhan, aku masih menginginkannya_

_Walaupun ia malaikat berhati iblis sekalipun_

_Walaupun kisah kami tak seromantis dan setragis Romeo dan Juliet_

_Walaupun tak ada istilah cinta untuk kami berdua_

_Aku tak peduli_

_Yang aku inginkan hanya bertemu dengannya di jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh._

**.**

"Inglaterra?"

Pipiku dengan hormon diotakku bersekongkol untuk mempermalukanku dengan semburat merah

Ah, bencinya aku pada diriku sendiri

"_Spain?"_

Zamrud kami saling bertukar pandang, memanfaatkan kesempatan nostalgia

Aku tak lagi melihat sorot kebencian maupun dendam dalam zamrud itu

Tak kunjung kudengar caci maki karena telah menjatuhkannya dalam perang itu

Aku seperti bermimpi!

_Apa sekarang sudah jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh? _

**.**

"Aku sudah melupakannya,"

Benarkah ini bukan di alam mimpi?

Oh, pipiku sudah memanas akibat bekas cubitan jariku

Dan... lengkungan bawah di sudut bibirnya menyakinkanku bahwa aku berada di kesadaran penuh

"Aku tak bisa membencimu, Inglaterra..."

Hatiku menjerit, memekik, ingin rasanya kucium bumi

"...Tapi maaf,"

"_Maaf?"_

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu..."

...Dan dunia runtuh menjatuhi kepalaku

_Aku benci kau, Spain—sungguh sangat benci_

_...tapi aku tak bisa membencimu pada jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh._

**.**

"_Untuk apa kau ke sini?"_

"Maksudmu?"

Ya, bodoh! Untuk apa kau ke sini? Mengoyakkan hatiku sampai menjadi debu?

Belum puas kau? Apa kau juga ingin melihat tubuhku meregang nyawa?

"Aku ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu,"

"...Untuk ini..."

Rangkulan hangatnya, memeluk tubuh erat, kulit coklat berpapasan dengan kulit putih pucat

Diiringi debar jantung untuk sebuah jawaban penantian

**.**

"Aku tak bisa melepasmu, Inglaterra,"

Kubiarkan ia tetap merantai sambungan kata-katanya

"Walau belum cinta sepenuhnya, aku menyukaimu,"

Zamrud itu... tak ada satupun noda bernama kebohongan!

"...Terimakasih telah membiarkanku hidup..."

Diakhiri oleh senyuman di kulit kecoklatan itu—juga senyuman di kulit pucatku

_Tuhan, kuyakin ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh! _

**.**

_Tuhan, hanya kau yang tahu alasanku mengapa aku harus menemuinya—_

_...pada jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh_

_Karena, jarum-jarum itu selalu tersenyum pada pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh_

Akhirnya, penantian garis lengkung bawah di bibir dengan kulit coklat itu—

...telah membaur dengan garis lengkung bawahku di kulit pucatku saat kedua lengan kami menyatu

Sebuah ending bahagia saat jarum jam dan menit berhenti di—

...jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh

_Tuhan, terimakasih telah memberiku waktu untuknya di jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh...

* * *

_

**#**

**The End**

**#

* * *

**

**Eka's note :** Kenapa saya memilih judul 'jam sepuluh lewat sepuluh'? Saya sendiri juga bingung kenapa saya milih ide aneh ini... *plak* Alasannya... biar unik! #alasangaje *dilempar ke jurang* Oho, alasannya sudah dijabarkan di bait terakhir. ^^

Maafkan saya, Kiku-san. Saya merasa kurang maksimal dengan fic ini terutama dibagian ciumannya! (headbang). Mana gak jelas siapa seme siapa ukenya... (double headbang) Yah, semoga anda menyukainya... ^^ Ah, sudahlah. Daripada saya tambah menggaje, saya akhiri saja.

Makasih bagi yang sudah membaca, dan mohon reviewnya... ^^


End file.
